


Babylon

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, boys trying not to be idiots, dinner invitation, line from TSOT, mutual oscillation on pavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...Sunday all the lights of London shining,Sky is fading red to blueKicking through the autumn leavesAnd wondering where it is you might be going toTurning back for homeYou know I'm feeling so aloneI can't believeClimbing on the stairI turn around to see you smiling thereIn front of meAnd if you want itCome and get itCrying out loudThe love that I wasGiving you wasNever in doubtLet go your heartLet go your headAnd feel it nowLet go your heartLet go your headAnd feel it now...""Babylon," David Gray





	

John pushed Rosie past Baker Street, paused, then turned around. He looked up at the windows, too new, too perfect...he wondered if - and he pushed past again, shaking his head as he remembered what Sherlock once said about a client who paced back and forth before making a decision whether to ring their buzzer or not. 

"Oscillation on the pavement always means there's a love affair..."

She finally did.

He looked down at Rosie's sleeping form, finally napping, and turns toward home; where he found Sherlock walking up and down his street, taping away as always on his phone.

"John." Sherlock looked up and managed a sheepish grin. "I was in the neighborhood?"

"Molly is babysitting for me tonight, will you have dinner with me? I stopped by the flat to ask you, but -"

"I know. Mrs. Hudson saw you, she was dusting, as she always does, whenever I leave." Sherlock rolled his eyes and harrumphed good-naturedly. "She almost invited you up, but she thought better of it."

John nodded and bit his lip, then began, "you remember that one client..."

Sherlock sighed and muttered, "yes. The one who couldn't decide - one of my rare failures. I couldn't give her the answer she needed. I think, though, perhaps, she wasn't asking the right question."

"If I had come up, and waited, would you have had dinner with me?" John tried to ask the question in a way that would be clear enough for the detective.

Sherlock's eyes danced at him in amusement. "Yes, John, I would, I will, have dinner with you anytime you like, even if, especially if, neither of us is particularly hungry." He leaned over Rosie and pulled John into a sweet, gentle and precise kiss that answered every question John would ever need answers to.


End file.
